1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical coherence tomographic imaging method and an optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical coherence tomographic imaging method and an optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus which are used for ophthalmologic diagnosis and treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are used various types of ophthalmologic apparatus using an optical instrument. Examples of the optical instrument include an anterior ocular segment photographing device, a fundus camera, and a confocal scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO). Of those, an optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus employing optical coherence tomography (OCT) which utilizes low coherence light is an apparatus capable of acquiring with a high resolution a tomographic image of an eye to be inspected, and is thus becoming an indispensable apparatus as the ophthalmologic apparatus in outpatient treatment specialized in retina. Hereinbelow, this apparatus is referred to as OCT apparatus.
A fundus observation apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-279031 includes a fundus camera unit, an OCT unit, and a calculation controller. The fundus camera acquires a two-dimensional image of a fundus, and the OCT unit acquires a tomographic image of the fundus. Further, it is possible to perform measurement by specifying a characteristic part of the fundus and changing an irradiation position of measurement light. Then, the tomographic image and a three-dimensional image of the fundus can be formed.